The Moirae's Interfence
by SailorStar9
Summary: No one is more powerful than Neo Queen Serenity right? WRONG! As it turns out, there are more powerful beings in the Universe than even Zeus himself is afraid of and these girls aren’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another fic curtsey to me. I _had_ to get this out of my head. WARNING: OOC-NESS IS EXPECTED, ESPECIALLY FOR USAGI. Read and review anyway.

Basic Summary: No one is more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity right? WRONG! As it turns out, there are more powerful beings in the Universe than even _Zeus _himself is afraid of and these girls aren't taking 'no' for an answer.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot. Heck, I don't even own the legal rights to the manga.

Prologue

* * *

"Ladies, I do suppose it is time for us to revert to our true selves and show those weaklings who we really are." Minako commented. "Pluto's 'divination' of Serenity's precious Crystal Tokyo is _so_ inaccurate."

"Indeed." Ami nodded in agreement. "I truly _hate _being called the 'weakest' senshi when I have more power than that Moon Princess at the tip of my finger."

"You think you have it bad?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "The two Outers see me as a quote 'weak, frail child' unquote and has me watched 24/7. Like a hawk I might add."

"Sucks to be you, Firefly." Minako remarked.

The Senshi of Saturn struck out her tongue.

Ami shook her head.

"What's the plan girls?" she asked.

"Simple, we attend the 'Senshi Meeting' tomorrow, tell our 'dear Moon Princess' that her precious Crystal Tokyo is one big lie straight in her face, revert back to our true selves, tell Pluto to bugger off since she can't control us and we jump worlds to find the guys." Hotaru proposed.

"You have that all figured out, didn't you?" Ami raised a brow.

"Yup." the youngest of the Planetary Senshi nodded.

"Figures." Minako sighed.

"Then this meeting has come to a close." she remarked. The other two girls nodded and dispersed.

* * *

The next day, Minako, Ami and Hotaru arrived at the meeting together.

"Now that Chaos is gone, all we have to wait is for the Great Freezing to arrive. Then I'll be Queen of the World!" Usagi declared happily.

"Crystal Tokyo won't come, not on our watch." Minako remarked sternly.

"What do you mean Mina-chan?" the pig-tailed Moon Princess raised a questioning brow.

"I think she has made her point very clear, Tsukino. Crystal Tokyo is nothing but a lie, a big lie." Ami replied coolly.

"What do you mean? We saw Crystal Tokyo with our own eyes. Pluto showed us." Makoto reminded them.

"Pluto watches only the numerous time streams, she does not know all or control all. Has it ever occurred to you that there might be more than just _one _future, where everyone will be happy, not just Serenity?" Hotaru interjected.

"Crystal Tokyo has to come! I'll make sure of it!" Usagi screeched. "Pluto get down here!"

"Adamant to the very end, just like your mother, Moon Princess." Ami sighed.

"You called, hime?" Sailor Pluto knelt before her princess.

"Tell them that they are wrong!" she ordered, pointing to the three Senshi.

"You know who we truly are, child of Chronos." Minako reminded the Time Senshi sternly. "So don't you dare tell us what to do."

"Of course, Clotho-sama." Sailor Pluto replied.

"Clotho?" the rest of the girls, minus Ami and Hotaru, exclaimed.

"Yes, the three of us are the Moirae; the Fate Sisters." Hotaru nodded and the three morphed.

"I am Clotho, the spinner, who spun the thread of a person's life." Minako, or Clotho introduced herself.

"I am Lachesis, the apportioner, the one who decides how much time is to be allowed each person." Ami added.

"And I am Atropos, the inevitable, the one who cuts the thread when you are supposed to die." Hotaru introduced herself.

"The Gods might be almighty and immortal, but even Zeus has reason to fear us." Clotho added.

"But, aren't Fates supposed to be old hags?" Rei asked, still in awe at the three mighty Goddesses.

"That was what was depicted in mythology. In reality, we can change our forms to whatever we wish for." Lachesis informed the Martian Senshi.

"You have seen who we truly are, Serenity. Are you still adamant of your 'perfect future'?" Atropos asked.

"Yes! I must be Queen of the Universe!" Usagi shrieked.

"Is that so? Then you can have your 'perfect future', without our blessings!" Clotho retorted and the three Sisters vanished.

"What have you done, hime?" Sailor Pluto sank to her knees. "Without the blessings of the three Fates, Crystal Tokyo is doomed to fall."

* * *

"Found them." Lachesis smiled, looking through the cloth that Clotho had weaved.

"Triptolemus, Thanatos and Solaris?" Atropos asked hopefully.

Lachesis nodded. "Ares and Astraeus as well, it might seem."

"About time." Clotho smirked and the three Goddesses teleported out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup folks, another fic curtsey to me. Like it? hate it? Give me your views. Read and review. 


	2. New Members?

SailorStar9: It's been a _long_ while since I updated this fic. So, here goes, this is Chapter 1 of The Moirae's Interfence. Read and review. Anyway, the Gods and Goddesses' names in this chapter (except when they are talking telepathically) refer to the codenames of the Assassin's Guild, which Hiiro and Trowa are a part of.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot. Heck, I don't even own the legal rights to the anime.

Chapter 1: New Members?

* * *

"I take it your mission was a success?" Lady Une asked the three females in her meeting room.

"What do you take us for, Une?" Minako smirked.

"I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. I shouldn't have doubted the leaders of the Guild." Lady Une muttered.

"Wise choice, Une." Hotaru snickered.

Lady Une shook her head, "Come on ladies. I do believe it is time for the three of you to meet the boys."

"Good. I wonder how Ares would react when he finds out about us." Ami smirked.

"Pull out his gun, no doubt." Lady Une snickered.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Gentlemen, these are the new members I mentioned." Lady Une introduced the three girls to the G-pilots.

"We're working with _weak_ onnas?" a certain pilot of Oriental origin exclaimed.

The three women glared at him.

"Who are you calling weak?" Hotaru growled.

Minako threw a yellow throwing knife at the Chinese pilot, barely slicing off his hair.

And as expected, Hiiro whipped out his gun and pointed it at the three girls, "Omae wo korosu."

"Why Ares. I don't think you want to shoot your own superiors, do you?" Ami asked in bemusement.

The Perfect Soldier blinked a moment in slight confusion.

"I am Aino Minako, codename Clotho." Minako began.

"I am Mizuno Ami, codename Lachesis." Ami added.

"And I am Tomoe Hotaru, codename Atropos." Hotaru replied.

"To others, we're merely known as the Moirae. Yui knows us better as the leaders of the Assassin's Guild." Minako replied.

"Assassins? Oh you mean like ninjas?" Duo joked.

_After all these years, Thanatos is still a joker._ Atropos thought mirthfully to Clotho.

_Atropos, shut up._ Clotho hissed in response.

"No Maxwell. Assassin; as in capital A." Hotaru corrected.

"The difference, Maxwell, is that an assassin is universal, and will kill by how much someone pays them. But an Assassin, capital A, is a member of a trained elite, almost always found in the western world, and will kill by how much someone pays them, and by-" Minako continued.

"By how evil the target is." Ami finished her sentence. "And we always go by the names of Gods and Goddesses from Greek mythology. The one you know as Hiiro Yui is one of our very best Assassins, I might add."

"Knowing him." Duo quirked a brow at his comrade. "No doubt about that."

"By the way Ares." Minako snickered. "Good work dealing with Endymion."

"That traitor deserves to die." Hiiro snorted.

"Point made." Ami nodded.

"Then what are the three of you doing here?" Hiiro asked the three girls.

"Une tracked us down somehow and wanted us to join the Preventors." Minako replied.

"And you accepted?" Hiiro inquired.

"Had to." Ami answered. "The Guild is falling apart Ares. Endymion wasn't the only traitor. We had to get rid of the rest who followed him."

"I see..." Hiiro muttered.

"And Black?" Trowa, who had been silent all this time, asked.

The boys shivered as the surrounding temperature literally dropped several degrees.

"Don't even go there, Triptolemus." Ami hissed.

"Black?" the three pilots who were out of the loop, chorused.

"Wait. Triptolemus?" Quatre squeaked. "You're one of them too?"

Trowa nodded silently.

"Black _was_ our teacher, until Endymion killed him." Hotaru spat.

Lady Une cleared her throat, interrupting the conversation.

"Girls." she turned to address the three females. "I would like you to stay with the five of..."

"No." Ami replied curtly.

Lady Une blinked at her sharply.

"You know we have our own base of operations, Une." Minako reminded her.

"And pray how would you contact Yui and Barton?" Lady Une smirked.

"We have our own ways of contacting our subordinates." Hotaru retorted and the three girls stepped out of the meeting room.

"They're right." Trowa muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that was one short chapter. Read and review. 


End file.
